


although I was burning, you're the only light

by sexyspork



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Khan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Omega!Kirk, but with no nurses uniform in sight, mentions of Tarsus IV, nurse!kirk, starfleet had better watch out because Sam Kirk is going to shank a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyspork/pseuds/sexyspork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constant attention by a good nurse may be just as important as a major operation by a surgeon. -- Dag Hammarskjold</p>
            </blockquote>





	although I was burning, you're the only light

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/2836.html?thread=1090068#t1090068) at the Star Trek: Into Darkness Kink Meme, but to be fair, it is only the bare bones of the request, so I hope you can forgive me, nonny. <3

"My brother will come." The words were soft, for Khan's ears only, but there was an underlying strength that booked no room for argument.

His gaze met electric blue eyes, but he was careful not to divert Marcus' attention from the PADD of schematics that Khan had recently designed. A test run, the admiral called it, as if he hadn't placed a detonator on one of the remaining 72 cryotubes. 

In the beginning, there had been 84.

"Once he realizes he can't get in contact with me, Sam will come." The low tone was steady with conviction, one born from fact, not just blood. This man, this omega, had survived a massacre, Khan knew. Survived and saved so many because he was the steady hand that held the shield while his brother wielded the sword.

George Samuel Kirk and James Tiberius Kirk were the flip sides of a coin, and Khan knew that Captain Kirk would tear this world to pieces in order to find his brother. Knew that he would destroy everything in his path in order to save him, even if it meant going against every oath he had ever sworn.

There was a reason, after all, why people only discussed the fate of the _Narada_ in whispers after Nero had gotten his hands on the youngest Kirk during the battle of Vulcan. 

"Once you find where he's hidden the last ten cryotubes, the first chance I have, I will take it." Khan murmured, eyeing Marcus' back as the man continued to look through the latest updates to the ship he's already taken to calling the _Vengeance_. It was turned to him in blatant disregard, making the alpha within him howl and writhe, rage seeping through every corner of his mind. Warm fingers gently brushed the inside of Khan's wrist, the scent glands naturally marking Kirk as his own, as the nurse mimed checking the restraints that bound the augment to the hospital bed. 

It was enough to calm him, briefly, even though it was an unacceptable risk his ( _ **his**_ ) omega had taken as Marcus, inferior as he was, was still an alpha. If he got close enough, he'd scent it, and was suspicious enough to question it, no matter what valid reason Kirk might give. 

"Everything is going to be fine. There is no such thing as a no-win scenario." The jut to Jim's jaw was stubborn, though the lines of his face smoothed into a disinterested mask when Marcus turned to the bed, tapping the palm of his free hand with the PADD in the other. The condescending smirk was there, as always, and Khan didn't bother to hide his sneer. 

"This is very fine work, Mr. Singh." The continued tapping of the PADD made Khan's fingers twitch in irritation, but he ( _they_ ) couldn't afford for him to lash out now, though the restraints were really only a formality. They were a farce and one Marcus was well aware of. 

When Marcus turned to Jim, Khan felt his hackles rise. The nurse had a hard enough time keeping a poker face when in the same room as the admiral, let alone speaking to him. And the cruel edge to Marcus' smile did not spell anything good.

"Seeing as you are presently indisposed with your current assignment, Lieutenant Kirk, I took the liberty of sending your nephew a gift for his birthday on your behalf." Marcus said, watching Jim closely, who didn't even bat an eye. After his explosive reaction to the first time Marcus had threatened Jim's nephews with his obedience, the more subtle plays of power never garnered much. Jim was stubborn enough to refuse to give Marcus the pleasure.

"Thank you, sir." Jim's tone was of an obedient hound, lying faithfully at his master’s feet, and Khan would relish the day when he'd get to tear out that man's throat for stifling the fire of his omega. "Permission to run the new batch of tests?"

Marcus nodded, eyes darting to Khan to gauge his reaction, of which there was none, before heading out the door, "Be sure not to break him; Starfleet values his contribution to our cause."

Jim rolled his eyes ever so slightly before meeting Khan's gaze. Those eyes, the electric blue of an oncoming storm, were firm.

This was the beginning of Marcus' end.

They would make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> And the only solution was to stand and fight  
> And my body was bruised and I was set alight  
> But you came over me like some holy rite  
> And although I was burning, you're the only light  
> Only if for a night
> 
> \-- Florence and the Machine


End file.
